videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Falco Lombardi
Kostume 1: His outfit from Star Fox: Assault * Kostume 2: His outfit from Star Fox 64 * Unlockable Kostume: His outfit from Star Fox Adventures * Kosplay 1: Duck Dodgers * Kosplay 2: Flying Man * Kosplay 3: Tomar-Re * Horror Skin: Nevermore, which is inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven. Falco's feathers are all colored black and his beak is even recolored grey. He is also wearing Victorian clothes to fit with the skin's theme Bio A Star Fox pilot whose real name is Falco Lombardi. He once roamed the starways as the head of a galactic gang, and his piloting skills are superb. He affects an air of cool disdain and is sometimes uncooperative, but in reality his passion for Star Fox is second to none. He once left the team to fly solo for a time. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Homing Launcher: Falco gets out a homing launcher and fires it at his opponent. * Fast Bird Kick: Falco dashes towards his opponent with one to three kicks. * Soaring Phoenix: Falco engulfs himself in flames and zips through his opponent; can also be done in the air. * Grenade Drop: Falco throws a grenade at his opponent, leading to an explosion that knocks the opponent out. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Arwing Preference: Falco hops out of the picture and reappears on his Arwing. He says, "Personally, I prefer the air." The Arwing fires at Falco's opponent, blowing him/her up into bloody chunks. * Cornerian Sniper: Falco does his Falco Phantasm move through his opponent and is suddenly out of the picture. The opponent is knocked out and, as he/she gets up, the camera goes to a sniper POV aiming at him/her. The sniper POV shoots the opponent in the head, blowing it off. After the headless body falls, we cut to Falco with his sniper rifle aiming from a mountain. The camera zooms close to Falco's face. * Arwing Stabbing: Falco jumps out of the picture and reappears in his Arwing. He comes flying towards the opponent, and stabs him/her in the stomach with the front of the Arwing. He then goes flying upwards. As he gets higher in the air, the opponent is then split in two, screaming as he/she falls to the ground. X-Ality * Beakbutt: Falco grabs onto his opponent and rams his beak at his/her face, fracturing the skull. He then gets up at the opponent and kicks him/her in the chest, breaking the ribcage. Falco sends himself flying and right before he lands back onto the ground and his opponent falls completely, he gets out a blaster and shoots the opponent in the chest, which leads to the heart exploding. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Beak-Shock!: Falco drops his grenade on the ground and explodes himself into a bloody mess. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro An Arwing passes by above the screen and Falco lands down to the battlefield. He says, "Now it's my turn to kick some tail!" Victory Pose Falco kicks his reflector around like a hacky sack and then says, "Piece of cake.", as he grabs onto it and puts it away. Rival '''Name: '''Kurtis Stryker Both do cool things with their weapons. Category:MK Vs Nintendo